Egg Steal
Egg Steal is a HTFF episode Plot At the night. Beef and Cud's farm is showing up. Then it show inside the farm barn and it revealing that Beef and Cud is seen sleeping inside the farm. And then, Egga sneaks to farm and trying to trace and find the eggs but finds nothing until he got to the farm's henhouse. As well, Egga got to the henhouse and quietly pulls up the hens from their nest. As well, Egga laids out his bag and then steal all eggs from henhouse and then put them to his bag. Eventually, Egga accidentally provoked a hen, causing it to waking up and then scream. Alerting Beef and Cud (who is sleeping inside the barn), Beef and Cud then wakes up and check the henhouse.As well, Egga speeds up his work but then eventually he was seem too late to get out of henhouse and then he is spotted by them. As well, the chase begans. Egga then get ouf of the henhouse quicky as Beef and Cud chases him. Egga thens eventually steal the cow from the farm to escape. Egga then kicking the cow arse to get it running, and then it running, making him escape with it. However, Beef and Cud get on their cow pet, as well Cud riding the cow and giving Beef a lasso rope to catch Egga or the cow that Egga used to escape. The cow-chase then begins. At the chase, Beef and Cud chases Egga while they're riding cows. Beef attempts to use lasso rope to catch Egga or his escaping cow, but failed several times. As well each time, Beef orders Cud to riding his cow more handly and closely to Egga so he can get great accurate catch on Egga and his escaping cow with lasso rope. But nothing works. Until Egga, Beef, Cud and along with their cow reach the downhill. Beef finally manages to lassoing Egga's escaping cow's udder with lasso rope. He tries to stop the cow, but instead he ripped its udder. Forcing it to bleeds alot of milk-bloods and mooing in pain and then it eventually died. Its blood make Beef and Cud's cow and Egga's dead cow slides more faster. Egga's cow then hits the rock. Launch Egga out, along with his bag that then dropped a lot of eggs. Egga is launched to a windmill. Forcing Egga to scream before being shredded by the windmill. The windmill then shredded him to pieces. Meanwhile, one of the launched eggs flys to Beef's face, forcing him to scream. Before Cud and his cow crashed to the rock, causing cow to die death too. Launching both of Cud and Beef to the windmill. As they both screams before being shredded by the windmill like Egga. Meanwhile, it show alot of eggs have been cracked to pieces after they fall to the ground, along with the bag. However, there is still one egg that remain uncracked. As ending circle zoom to it, the chick is then seen hatched from the uncracked egg, as well the episode ending Deaths *The cow that Egga used to escaping dies when it hits rock *The cow that Beef and Cud used to chase Egga dies as same way as the cow that Egga used to escape *Egga shredded by the windmill *Most of chicks probably died when the egg cracked after they fall to ground *Beef and Cud shredded by the windmill Injuries *Egga's cow's udder was ripped out by Beef's lassos Trivia *Originally, Beef would be the rider of the cow and Cud would be the one that need to catch Egga with his lasso rope. *This episode originally was meant to be titled Egg Thief *All of main characters deaths in this episode involved the windmill (if you don't count the animals) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors